


Five Minutes

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Drabbles For Octo [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Biting, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Meld, Mind Sex, Octoplods, Oral, Quickies, Relaxation, Scratching, Tumblr Prompt, aggressive oral, female ejacuation, melding, upside down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara has been working too hard. Shepard encourages her to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> So, octopods (octosstashofgays) over on tumblr was taking NSFW drawing prompts, and I agreed to write short, 1000 word drabbles for everything she drew. :D Included below is the quick sketch she did, and my story follows. I'm hoping to do several more of these over the next few days, in all kinds of fandoms.
> 
> Also, I was dying to write some non-cock lesbian stuff! Hope you enjoy.

[ ](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/octosstashofgays)  


Liara sighed as Shepard’s hands wound around her waist and hot lips nuzzled beneath the collar of her lab coat. “Really? Right now?” She tried to remain focused on her Shadow Broker feeds, but to her dismay, Shepard’s insistent attention was working. The warmth of Shepard’s mouth sent shivers coursing down her spine, and her clothes suddenly felt constricting.

“Five minutes.” The grip on her hips loosened, but only so Shepard could start undoing buttons and unfastening buckles. “Just give me five minutes to convince you. You’ve been working non-stop since yesterday. You need a break.”

Shepard’s motivations weren’t entirely selfless, but Liara had to admit that she had a point. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept, and she knew she had been neglecting her lover as well. _‘Surely the galaxy won’t end in if I leave my feeds for a little while,’_  she thought, lifting her arms so Shepard could peel off her top. “Fine,” she agreed, breathing a little heavier as Shepard’s fingertips skimmed along her bare sides. “But just five minutes. Then I need to get back to wo—”

She never got to finish her sentence. Shepard lifted her off the ground with a surge of strength, dragging her away from her monitor and hauling her toward the bed at the back of her cabin. Liara knew she should protest, but she found herself blushing instead. She supposed she owed Miranda Lawson a thank-you in the near future. Shepard’s cybernetic implants were good for more than just keeping her alive.

“I won’t need more time than that anyway,” Shepard said. “You’re already wound up so tight…”

Liara smiled as Shepard deposited her on the mattress. Within moments, her pants were around her knees and Shepard was crawling between her legs, leaning in to leave a fresh chain of kisses and bite-marks along her throat. She tilted her chin back on instinct, offering more access. “Y—you might be right,” she stammered, stomach muscles tensing as Shepard’s nails raked across her abdomen.

“Mmm.” Shepard released her collarbone with a slick pop, blowing across the brand new purple bruise there. “This is what happens when you don’t take breaks.”

Liara dug her heels harder into the mattress as Shepard’s mouth seared a trail down to her breasts. The stiff points were already painfully hard, and she fisted the sheets as heat closed around one of them. Her hips rocked forward in search of something to rub against, and she whimpered with relief when she found Shepard’s thigh. Unfortunately, having her pants tangled around her calves made things difficult. She kicked in a useless effort to get rid of them, twisting when the movement accidentally put more pressure against the firm ridge of her clit.

“Stop for a second,” Shepard ordered, pulling back to help. It was a struggle to hold still, especially when Shepard’s warmth and weight disappeared, but somehow Liara managed to keep from squirming until Shepard sent her boots tumbling over the side of the bed and her pants flying to a distant corner. She waited, hoping Shepard would pick up where she had left off, but she was left disappointed. Instead, she was forced to watch as Shepard began stripping off her own clothes, tearing a few seams in her haste.

Each inch of skin Shepard revealed made the ache inside of Liara worse. She had no idea how her lover could drive her to the brink of insanity so fast, but it didn’t matter. She wanted Shepard in the worst way, without any sort of time limit. “Please,” she panted, chewing at her lower lip and adopting her best pleading look. “Don’t stop…”

A breath later, her world turned upside down. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but when she did, she groaned. Shepard had ducked beneath her knees and tilted her entire body back, lifting her hips off the mattress completely. Her head spun, but most of the blood in her body rushed against gravity, shooting straight between her legs. The soft tickle of Shepard’s hair was a sharp contrast to the eager teeth that sank into her inner thigh, and her eyes began to water with overstimulation.

Soon, she was screaming backwards into one of the pillows. Shepard’s tongue dragged straight through the parted lips of her azure, covering everything at once. The flat strokes weren’t focused at all, but they still made her burn. Her body couldn’t decide whether to tense or relax, and she tried to rock her hips even though her vulnerable position made it impossible.

But Shepard still wasn’t satisfied. Her grip tightened almost hard enough to bruise, and Liara clutched at the sheets again as Shepard’s tongue pushed inside her. The sudden penetration was deeper than usual at this angle, and pressure swelled inside of her each time Shepard scraped along her front wall. After a few thrusts, she couldn’t keep her eyes open. Her head began to buzz, and she was nearly overwhelmed with the intense desire to reach out for the bright beacon of Shepard’s mind.

Liara lost the fight when Shepard stopped fucking her and slid up to suck the straining ridge of her clit. The first pull of Shepard’s lips unleashed a flood, and the trembling threads of her control finally snapped. She stiffened, then melted, shouting something that she hoped sounded close to Shepard’s name. Her fingers clawed at the covers, but it still wasn’t enough to ground her as her inner walls pulsed and rippled. She needed more, needed to anchor herself somewhere…

_‘It’s about time.’_

She sensed amusement as well as smoldering lust when she latched on to Shepard’s mind, and she couldn’t help feeling a little embarrassed. Hardly any time at all had passed since they started, and she had already dissolved into a desperate mess. Each swirling circle of Shepard’s tongue drew more pulses from deep within her, and rivers of wetness were already winding down her stomach.  _‘Goddess, the bed…’_

 _'I don’t care about that,’_ Shepard said when she caught the flashing thought.  _'I’m not stopping until you can’t take anymore_.’

That threat—that  _promise_ —sent her tipping over the edge all over again. Her clit throbbed in the tight seal of Shepard’s lips and she sent another rush of heat splashing over Shepard’s chin. A sob cracked in her throat, but she didn’t even try to stifle it. She hooked her knees harder over Shepard’s shoulders and surrendered, pulling everything she could from her lover’s soul as everything else became a blur.

As good as it felt, her body couldn’t endure the intensity for long. After the next round of pulses, Liara went limp, quivering and blinking tears from her eyes. She was completely drained, and her limbs felt so heavy she thought she might sink through the mattress. The meld was too exhausting to maintain, so she let it fade away, but not before sending one last surge of love and a grateful,  _'Thank you…’_

“You don’t need to thank me,” Shepard murmured, helping her into a more comfortable position. “I could tell you needed that. And to be honest, I did too. We both work too hard.”

Liara could only sigh in agreement. Stopping the Reapers didn’t leave them nearly enough time together, but she was determined to enjoy the precious moments they managed to steal in each other’s arms. “Please stay. I only need a moment. Then I can return the favor.”

“After you sleep,” Shepard insisted. But she flopped down onto the mattress, and Liara sighed as a strong arm flung around her waist. “Then we can pick up where we left off.”


End file.
